Heart to Heart
by Aeilde Light
Summary: Draco has been looking forward to finally seeing his son after his first year away at Hogwarts, but Scorpius doesn't seem quite as happyfor the reunion. this is a one shot.


Draco smiled. The scarlet engine was pulling into the station. He hadn't seen Scorpius since he left nine months ago.

He had kept in touch regularly since his first letter letting his parents know he had been sorted into Gryffindor. Draco had been surprised it had taken multiple letters to assure Scorpius that, yes, his parents were proud of him being in Gryffindor, and no they weren't disappointed at all.

Then, as winter holiday had approached he had been surprised once more to find Scorpius' regular letter sheepishly requesting to stay at Hogwarts this year, so that he might spend the time with his new friends. Draco and Astoria had been disappointed, but told him, yes he could stay. And again, he had asked to stay during Easter holiday. They had replied that was fine, but pointedly stated he was expected to return for summer holidays as the teachers were sure to need the break.

And there he was, his son. Draco's heart swelled with pride as Scorpius appeared. He had a grand smile on his face and he was laughing with another boy with raven black hair and a girl with frizzy red-brown hair. They seemed vaguely familiar to Draco, but he left that train of thought immediately when Scorpius saw him. The boy's face fell instantly and his shoulders slumped. He mumbled something to the boy and girl, then hurried away, towards Draco.

"Hi Dad, I'm ready to head home." Scorpius made a beeline for platform 9 ¾, rushing past Draco.

"Whoa," Draco quickly stepped in Scorpius's path, "you realize you're trying to leave without your trunk? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Scorpius studied his shoes.

"Scorpius, please, what's going on?" Draco asked. His son stayed silent and Draco glanced around the platform. Like always, he saw the dark glances shot in his direction, heard the muffled whisper of rumors being passed. He'd had grown used to it over the years, and now mostly ignored it, but Scorpius…he found himself the heir of a dark family legacy. Draco had never considered how his legacy might be affecting his son.

"Scorpius," he kneeled before his son and waited patiently for him to meet his eyes, "Is it me? Are you," Draco's voice caught, "are you ashamed of me?"

"What?" Scorpius looked genuinely shocked, "No, Dad, I thought…"

"Thought what?" Draco prompted gently.

"I thought you were ashamed of me." Scorpius looked down at his feet, abashed.

"Never," Draco said firmly, "what earth would make you think that?"

"Because I'm the first Malfoy ever not in Slytherin. Because my best friends are the kids of your enemies," Scorpius lamented.

"Who? Those two you were leaving the train with?" he craned his neck around and saw the two kids in question. The boy was a spitting image of the man at his shoulder, black hair and green eyes. The only difference was the scar on the man's forehead. The girl was being hugged by a tall man with red hair and freckles and a well-dressed woman with bushy brown hair. Potter, Weasley and Granger, or Granger-Weasley now he supposed.

Draco heaved a sigh and looked back at Scorpius.

"Well, I won't say things won't be awkward, but I'm not ashamed of you Scorpius. I'm glad you've made your own friends in your own way, and I think you all must be very good friends to stay together despite the…" Draco searched for an appropriate word, " _differences_ I've had over the years with their parents. As for being a Gryffindor, your mother and I wouldn't have minded even if you were placed in Hufflepuff."

"You aren't mad?" Scorpius searched Draco's face.

"No," he replied firmly. Scorpius was silent for a long while.

"So, you wouldn't mind if I visited Albus this summer? He invited me." Scorpius looked hopeful.

Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath, standing up.

"Alright, let's go and arrange a good time for your visit." Draco put his hand on Scorpius' shoulder and led the way to his old enemies, his son's friends, and a new world for both of them.


End file.
